enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Kulturni identitet Bosne i Hercegovine
Objavljeno 20/03/2014 :Nikada kao danas etnička/nacionalna višestrukost nije imala jasniji i oštriji oblik društvene fragmentiranosti, i nikada kao danas disparatne percepcije zemlje, historije i kulture nisu tako ultimativno utjecale na formuliranje političkih ciljeva u Bosni i Hercegovini. Ako je u tom procesu ostalo pošteđeno i sačuvano još išta od „baštinjenoga bosanskohercegovačkog kulturnog identiteta“, koji se ostvaruje u „civilizacijskoj spletenosti: u istovremenosti jedne zajedničke i triju posebnih tradicija“ (a autor ovih redaka smatra da je ta struktura povijesno-socijalna činjenica dugoga trajanja koja nije lako uništiva, samo je moguće da je danas prešla u duboko latentno stanje), tada je jasno da je njezina reanimacija i reartikulacija moguća samo uz uspostavljanje optimalnoga društvenog i političkog okvira u kojemu bi svi elementi te strukture bili uravnoteženi i mogli na nekonfliktan način doći do izražaja. Današnja Bosna i Hercegovina suočena je s tim pitanjima dramatičnije i neizvjesnije nego ikada u svojoj novijoj historiji. Problem je, dakle, stari, a odgovori na njega moraju biti novi, jer je nova i povijesna situacija. Ali ni do tih novih odgovora neće biti moguće doći bez razumijevanja strukture o kojoj je ovdje riječ i bez razumijevanja njezine geneze. Za povijesno-političke mijene i civilizacijske prijelome, te za socijalnu i kulturnu fizionomiju Bosne i Hercegovine oduvijek je bio odlučujući njezin prijelazni položaj između Mediterana i Srednje Evrope te između Istoka i Zapada s jedne strane, a s druge strane – karakter zatvorene, unutarnje zemlje, omeđene Dinarskim masivom i dvjema velikim graničnim rijekama Savom i Drinom. Zbog toga Bosna i Hercegovina kroz cijelu svoju povijest stoji u perifernom položaju spram velikih kulturno-civilizacijskih centara (Rima i Bizanta, Beča i Carigrada, Istoka i Zapada; Mediterana i Srednje Evrope…), primajući njihove utjecaje ali stvarajući i vlastito sociokulturno polje u kojemu se ti utjecaji uzajamno prepliću i bivaju preoblikovani. Ovako to sažeto opisuje eminentni arheolog i historičar Alojz Benac u ilustriranoj monografiji Bosna i Hercegovina 1982. godine: “Već i samo ime – Bosna i Hercegovina – kao da u sebi sadrži svojevrsno jedinstvo u različitosti: to i jeste i nije jedinstvena zemlja. Ovdje se dodiruju mediteransko i kontinentalno klimatsko područje, ukrštaju se razna etnička i kulturna strujanja, prolaze putevi od istoka prema zapadu, od Jadrana prema Podunavlju. Ova zemlja je bila na rubu velikih geopolitičkih zajednica, ali ih je u isto vrijeme spajala i sjedinjavala. Savsko-jadranska razvodnica na grebenima Bjelašnice i Treskavice dijeli dosta oštro Bosnu od Hercegovine. Kada čovjek pređe Ivan-sedlo, često iza sebe ostavlja magleno i natmureno podneblje, a dočekuje ga osunčano i prozračno obzorje Hercegovine. I obratno, ostavlja iza sebe krševita i gola brda, a ulazi u pitomo i prijatno zelenilo talasastog bosanskog područja. Onaj ko pređe Bosnu i Hercegovinu uzduž i poprijeko, ponijet će u sebi nezaboravan doživljaj raznovrsnosti i ljepote, osjetit će Balkan, Orijent, Mediteran, ali i prostranu posavsku ravnicu. Neretva i Bosna su dvije najveće rijeke. Prva teče ka Jadranu, a druga pripada crnomorskom slivu, a zajedno predstavljaju glavnu transverzalu od Jadrana do Podunavlja. Od prethistorijskih vremena oko ove transverzale koncentriran je razvoj čitavog ovog područja.” Politička historija ove zemlje ćudljiva je i diskontinuirana poput ponornice: razdoblja samostalnosti i određenoga državno-političkog i ekonomskog uspona smjenjuju se s vremenima propadanja i gubljenja političkog identiteta, ili uklopljenosti u veće državne strukture. Sve je to praćeno brojnim i raznosmjernim migracijama, što je utjecalo na mozaično formiranje etničke i kulturne slike bosanskohercegovačkoga stanovništva. To, i dugotrajno supostojanje i djelovanje nekoliko različitih, nerijetko sukobljenih civilizacijsko-religijskih sustava, napravili su od Bosne i Hercegovine magično zanimljiv kulturni pejzaž i neobičnu društvenu strukturu – kompozitnu i cjelovitu u isti mah. Unutarnja dinamika, koju takav povijesni i društveni karakter zemlje uzrokuje, njezino je trajno obilježje, i ovisno o promjeni političkih konstelacija u balkanskom i južnoslavenskom svijetu, te u Evropi, ta dinamika umije poprimati različite oblike i smjerove – od sklada i suradnje, do razdora i sukoba. Iz tame prethistorije, o kojoj ponešto umije govoriti samo arheologija, zemlja koju danas zovemo Bosnom i Hercegovinom na historijsku pozornicu izlazi s rimskim osvajanjima, okončanim prvih godina nove ere. Uklopljena je u rimski imperij i obuhvaćena rimskom antičkom civilizacijom u sklopu goleme provincije Ilirik sve do propasti Zapadnoga Rimskog Carstva pod učestalim barbarskim navalama. One će na ovome prostoru iza sebe, počev od prvih desetljeća VII stoljeća, ostaviti kao trajan element slavenska plemena. Njihova politogeneza, pod globalnim utjecajem i prevlašću čas Bizanta, čas franačke države i papskoga Rima, bit će, potom, dugotrajan proces iz kojega će se u zadnjim stoljećima prvoga i početkom drugog milenija pojaviti srednjovjekovne južnoslavenske države Hrvatska, Srbija, Duklja i najkasnija ali i najdugovječnija od svih – Bosna. Od malene oblasti u gornjem toku rijeke Bosne (Porfirogenetova to horion Bosona), ona će se u ovome razdoblju teritorijalno proširiti do jadranskih otoka i do rijeke Save, a u političkom smislu razvit će se od zavisne banovine do najjače južnoslavenske kraljevine, ostvarujući žive političke, ekonomske, trgovačke i kulturne veze s najvažnijim središtima Mediterana i srednje Evrope kao civilizacijskim okruženjem kojemu i sama organski pripada. Osmansko razdoblje u povijesti Bosne i Hercegovine, koje počinje s uništenjem i propašću srednjovjekovne bosanske države i kulture pod naletom Osmanlija u drugoj polovici XV stoljeća, presudno je odredilo kulturnu i političku strukturu i izgled ove zemlje u novome vijeku, a zbivanja i procesi od početka devedesetih godina prošloga stoljeća pokazuju da je historijska i mentalitetna baština toga razdoblja itekako živa i djelujuća i danas. Prirodu socijalno-povijesnoga i kulturnog identiteta Bosne i Hercegovine zato nije moguće razumjeti bez razumijevanja interaktivne i dinamične strukture odnosa konfesionalno-etničkih elemenata kakvi su uspostavljeni osmanskim osvajanjem i unošenjem osmansko-islamske civilizacije u Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Ovdje dolazimo do pitanja historijskoga i kulturnog vrednovanja osmanske epohe u povijesti Bosne i Hercegovine, na kojemu se uvijek iznova prelamaju i propituju velike, transhistorijske paradigme i ideologeme, neuralgična pitanja kolektivnih identiteta u nastajanju i fluktuaciji, traumatična iskustva periodičnih međuetničkih sukoba i pogroma… Od početka moderniteta u našim kulturama i s procesom nacionalnih emancipacija, to pitanje zapravo skoro cijela dva stoljeća ne silazi s dnevnoga reda, obnavljajući se s drukčijim odgovorima u svakoj od različitih državno-političkih formacija i ideoloških sustava kroz koje smo prolazili, i drukčije unutar svake etničke zajednice, a način na koji se ono postavlja u današnjoj Bosni i Hercegovini, kao ideološko-identitarnome „laboratoriju“, jedna je od njegovih novih faza, umnogomu odlučujuća po buduće odnose i fizionomiju društva i zemlje. U najgrubljim crtama, svi odgovori se grupiraju oko dva glavna pola – „negativnoga“ i „pozitivnog“. Na prvome polu naglašava se osvajački, okupacijski dolazak Osmanlija i islama, represivni karakter osmanlijske vlasti, podjarmljenost, obespravljenost i socijalna bijeda nemuslimanskoga stanovništva, uzurpacijski odnos domaćih muslimanskih moćnika prema vlasništvu nad zemljom i prema raji, konzervativizam, opće civilizacijsko zaostajanje i kulturni vakuum epohe, slave se manifestacije otpora Turcima. Na drugom polu govori se o tolerantnosti islamsko-osmanskoga sistema spram neislamskih vjerskih zajednica u Bosni, o znatnim kulturnim dometima islamske književnosti, kulture i civilizacije, o osmanskoj Bosni kao paradigmi multietničnosti i tolerantnosti, koju su narušili zloćudni nacionalizmi u XIX stoljeću „uvezeni“ iz Evrope, respective iz Srbije i Hrvatske. Prva se interpretacija može, uglavnom, karakterizirati kao hrišćansko/kršćansko, srpsko–hrvatsko, a druga kao bošnjačkomuslimansko gledište. Međutim, linije ove vjersko-nacionalne polarizacije znaju se lomiti, mijenjati, prefigurirati u ovisnosti o dominirajućim ideološkim akcentima i ciljevima konkretnih političkih režima i epoha. O tomu kako su se te linije iscrtavale i povijale kroz cijelo razdoblje od odlaska turske vlasti iz Bosne do novijih vremena, mogla bi se izraditi cijela studija. Zanimljiv ideološki spoj nastao je u komunističkoj Jugoslaviji (eo ipso: i u Bosni i Hercegovini), osobito u prvoj epohi snažnoga centralizma u političkom i unitarizma u kulturnom životu. Tada se u novi mit, spleten od narodnooslobodilačke i od klasnorevolucionarne dimenzije, a s izrazitom antireligioznom i antitradicionalističkom notom, ulio stari antiturski, kroz koji se u tom novom amalgamu ipak prešutno produžavao antagonizam između krsta i lune, s jasno čitljivom apologijom srpske tradicije i heroike. Antitursko gledište (u historiografiji, u obrazovnom sistemu, u publicistici, u medijima), koje je često izražavano u esktremno negatorskim, upravo nihilizirajućim formulacijama, naročito je pogađalo Bosnu i Hercegovinu, i to na dva načina: odricalo je toj zemlji bilo kakvu kulturnu vrijednost i dinamiku u osmanskome razdoblju, a bosanskim Muslimanima odricalo je povijesnu vrijednost i utemeljenost, te suvremeni nacionalni subjektivitet. Bila je to u osnovi nacionalistička ideologija čišćenja povijesti Bosne i Hercegovine i minorizacije političkog statusa jednog naroda u njoj. To je otvaralo potrebu za jednom drukčijom perspektivom i na prošlost i na suvremenost, perspektivom koja će biti lišena ideološke zadrtosti (pogotovo ovakve, u kojoj se više nije znala granica između socijalističko-režimske pravovjernosti i nacionalizma sa srpskom podlogom, a pod formom jugoslavenskoga patriotizma), te koja će poštovati temeljne naloge znanstveno-kritičkoga mišljenja i opisivanja. Shvaćajući i tada da je osmansko razdoblje i naslijeđe “ključ svega”, pisao sam o tome kako se cjelina osmanske epohe u Bosni ne bi smjela promatrati s isključivoga aspekta tuđinske vojno-političke okupacije, s kojega se ona ukazuje kao „duhovni i kulturni vakuum, kao fatalna i historijski neproduktivna epizoda“. Posljedica takvoga pristupa jest „gubljenje iz vida rezultata kulturnih procesa, koji doduše jesu ‘dovedeni’ na valu velikih vojno-političkih potresa, ali tokom četiri stoljeća poprimaju smisao organskih kulturotvornih procesa i činjenica, koje zahtijevaju kulturnohistorijski i estetskomorofološki tretman neopterećen ideološkim i civilizacijskim idiosinkrazijama. Fenomeni kulture ne mogu se svoditi na svoj političko-historijski ’ekvivalent’, bez opasnosti od teškoga nasilja nad njima i nad historijom.“Izolacionizam i njegovo prevladavanje, u: Skice, lajtmotivi, Banja Luka 1986. Prvobitno objavljeno u reviji Odjek 1981. Današnji dominantni diskurs o bosanskoj povijesti kod Bošnjaka, međutim, otklizao je u suprotni ekstrem – u nekritičko idealiziranje osmanske prošlosti, u tumačenje osmanskoga osvajanja Bosne i unošenja islama kao povijesnoga i, malne, eshatološkoga spasa. Kao pomoću kakvoga iluzionističkog trika, u tom tumačenju potpuno se gubi povijesno-politički momenat okupacije i uništenja srednjovjekovne bosanske države i civilizacije, a u opisivanju prilika i odnosa koji su vladali kroz stoljeća osmanske vlasti sistematski se izbjegava ili minimizira činjenica drugorazrednosti i obespravljenosti nemuslimanskoga stanovništva, osionost i egoizam domaće muslimanske političke i zemljoposjedničke klaseHistoriju Bosne i Hercegovine moguće je vidjeti i kao historiju agrara, jer je ovdje ljubav i pomama za zemljom često nadmašivala sve druge socijalne odnose i ljudske obzire, a agrarno pitanje ostajalo nesređeno i akutno otvoreno u svim epohama bosanske povijesti, do danas. Česti društveni preokreti i političke uzurpacije kroz stoljeća nasilno su mijenjali posjedovne odnose, što je neizbježno bilo povezano i s masovnim socijalno-demografskim i etnokonfesionalnim promjenama. Razvoj zemljišnih odnosa u osmanskoj epohi postao je u Bosni i Hercegovini nerazmrsivi povijesni rašomon. Taj razvoj jest u početku bio u znaku sklada, produktivnosti i neke začudne čistoće, zahvaljujući strogom osmanskom konceptu mirije (državno vlasništvo nad zemljom), timarskom sistemu (ubiranje prihoda sa zemlje za vojničku službu, bez prava posjedovanja), nepostojanju krvnoga, nasljednog zemljoposjedničkog plemstva, te stabilnom i relativno slobodnom položaju zakupnika (kmeta), zaštićenoga sistemom tapije. To je ono blistavo doba Carstva (od Mehmeda II do Sulejmana Zakonodavca), za koje se historičari slažu da je bilo, kako piše suvremeni madžarski pisac Josef Matuz, “ne samo gotovo savršena država reda, nego se na tu državnu tvorbu može primijeniti oznaka oblikovano društvo”. (Taj sistem je omogućavao i pojavu trgovačko-financijskih magnata u drugim etno-konfesionalnim zajednicama, poput, recimo, snažne sarajevske katoličke obitelji Brnjaković, čije su se poslovne veze sterale od Venecije do Jeruzalema, i od Carigrada do Beča i Rima, a nestala je netragom, kao i sav taj katolički trgovačko-građanski sloj, nakon Bečkoga rata, provale Eugena Savojskoga 1697, te nakon što su se granice Osmanskoga Carstva u Bosni i Hercegovini poklopile s njegovim granicama prema Evropi, obilježavajući kroz cijela dva naredna stoljeća krvavo razbojište dvaju nasmrt sukobljenih svjetova.) Međutim, opisani se sistem uskoro u Bosni počinje korumpirati, i to baš promjenom odnosa u agraru i u poimanju vlasništva nad zemljom. Od velikoga turskog poraza pod Siskom 1593. sultanska vlast zbog interesa zaštite granice biva prisiljena bosanskoj vojno-feudalnoj gospodi priznavati odžakluk, instituciju koji sadrži nukleus nasljednosti i privatnoga vlasništva nad zemljom, tako oprečan izvornom osmansko-islamskom sistemu. Od tada, pa kroz dugotrajnu, socijalno-ekonomski sve tegobniju a često posve protuzakonitu pojavu tzv. čiflučenja, te do Saferske naredbe iz 1859, kojom je obnemogla stambolska vlast jednostavno ozakonila i priznala sve na taj način stvorene odnose, isplivala je u Bosni, paradoksalno – baš u predvečerje odlaska Turske i dolaska Austrije/Evrope, moćna klasa zemljoposjednika, u čijim su rukama, u različitim formama “vlasništva”, bili milijuni dunuma zemlje – oranica, pašnjaka, šume… Ni Austro-Ugarska suštinski nije odstupila od Saferske naredbe, te je do samoga svojega sloma 1918. godine tragala za nekakvim sretnim rješenjem agrarnoga pitanja u Bosni, a nije ga nalazila. Još jedno od važnih odstupanja od sistema koji je sprečavao pojavu velikih feudalnih moćnika s pravom nasljednosti, kojima je centralna vlast bila prisiljena pribjeći u Bosni, bila je ustanova kapetanija. Kapetanije su isprva služile kao nezamjenljivo osiguranje granica i unutrašnje stabilnosti, ali su bile i jezgre oko kojih se formirao moćan i osiljen vojno–feudalni sloj kakav je, inače, u osmanskoj Turskoj nepoznat. U tom krugu u kasnijim stoljećima javljat će se ozbiljna protivljenja i pobune protiv modernizacijskih reformi koje će Carstvo, oslabljeno i suočeno s mnogim vanjskim i unutarnjim izazovima, biti prisiljeno provoditi. , pojave vjerskoga fanatizma i isključivosti itd. Dva opisana a suprotstavljena stajališta o osmanskoj epohi čine potpun par: turkofilija i turkofobija lice su i naličje istoga odnosa prema povijesti, u čijemu središtu nije čežnja za istinom, koja je odlika znanosti, umjetnosti, a i svake racionalne politike, nego težnja za monopolom nad tumačenjem prošlosti, koja je ambicija nacionalne ideologije i ekskluzivizma. Osmanska epoha u historiji Bosne i Hercegovine trajala je četiri stoljeća, i to ona četiri stoljeća kroz koja je Evropa sukcesivno proživljavala dubinske i strukturalne preobražaje, čiji rezultat je, u jednu riječ, prevlast racionalnog nad onostranim u doživljaju svijeta, a demokracije nad teokracijom u političkom smislu. Osmanska provincija s posebno izraženom graničnom i ratno-krajinskom ulogom prema toj Evropi, k tomu izložena sve dubljem socijalnom i kulturnom propadanju, Bosna je od svega toga bila “sačuvana”, da bi se tek u polovici Devetnaestoga stoljeća, i samo kroz pionirske i autsajderske pokušaje pojedinaca, počela upoznavati s evropskim modernizacijskim procesima i idejama. Zato politički slogan, kojim se danas manje-više rado služe svi, da smo “mi dio Evrope oduvijek”, da smo “mi stari evropski narod”, može imati nekakvu faktičnost samo u geografskom smislu; mnogo je više razloga za obrnutu tvrdnju: da “mi” (svi “mi” u Bosni: Srbi, Hrvati, Bošnjaci) u povijesno-civilizacijskom smislu zapravo nismo evropski narodi, barem ne do austrougarskoga preuzimanja vlasti nad Bosnom i Hercegovinom. Naravno, ne pridajući toj kvalifikaciji nikakvo vrijednosno već samo tipološko značenje. U vezi s vrednovanjem osmanske epohe u povijesti Bosne i Hercegovine nikada kod nas nije dostignuto iole koherentno stajalište – ni u znanosti a kamoli u ideologijskim slikama i prosudbama. Od trenutka u kojemu u Bosni krajem XIX stoljeća nastaju prvi institucionalni oblici njegovanja kritičke znanosti, promijenilo se nekoliko državno-političkih okvira i ideoloških sustava, a ni u jednome od njih nije napravljena sintetska historija Bosne i Hercegovine. Nije to uspjelo ni u razvijenomu razdoblju posljednje Jugoslavije (1970 – 1990), kada je Bosna i Hercegovina već imala snažnu republičku, kvazidržavnu samosvijest, te razvijene znanstvenoistraživačke institucije i školovane stručnjake, a službeno je vladala ideologija koja je negirala nacionalne partikularizme, tvrdeći da ih je povijesno nadrasla i politički neutralizirala. Više decenija radilo se na takvom projektu historije Bosne i Hercegovine u okviru Akademije nauka i umjetnosti, ali se već tada u znanstvenim krugovima znalo da je tumačenje osmanskoga razdoblja predmet sporenja dvaju nepomirljivih pristupa, u osnovi nacionalnoideoloških, zbog čega je nemoguće da taj projekat bude završen. Slično je bilo i s projektom kulturne povijesti Bosne i Hercegovine. Razdoblje do osmanske okupacije je obrađeno i objavljeno već 1966 Kulturna istorija Bosne i Hercegovine od najstarijih vremena do pada ovih zemalja pod osmansku vlast (Pavo Anđelić, Đuro Basler, Alojz Benac, Borivoj Čović, Nada Miletić, Esad Pašalić), Sarajevo 1966, 1984., da bi doživjelo još jedno, znanstveno ažurirano izdanje 1984. godine. Nastavak projekta, kulturna povijest osmanskoga razdoblja, koji je cijelo to vrijeme figurirao u planovima biblioteke Kulturno nasljeđe Bosne i Hercegovine, međutim, nikada nije realiziran. O odnosima među bosanskohercegovačkim kulturama-etnijama kakvi su oblikovani kroz duga stoljeća osmanske vlasti uobičajilo se, dakle, osobito nakon krvavoga kraja Dvadesetoga stoljeća, misliti manihejski priprosto, u dva međusobno polarizirana stereotipa. Po jednomu, glavna i konstantna crta tih odnosa jest divergencija, proizašla iz unutarnje nemogućnosti života različitih vjera-nacija u organiziranoj političkoj zajednici. Advokati tog gledišta s mnogo tamne strasti tumače cijelu povijest života u Bosni kao povijest vječnoga sukobljavanja, opće mržnje i nesreće, unutar koje narod kojemu sami pripadaju, naravno, najviše stradava i podnosi najteže žrtve. Taj ideološki stereotip bio je razvijen i propagandno podgrijavan u okviru one srpske politike koja je išla za razbijanjem Bosne i Hercegovine; potom je bio prihvaćen i u odgovarajućem dijelu hrvatske politike. Suprotstavljen ovomu, a ne manje plošan i lažan od njega, jest povijesni klišej što prošlost Bosne crta kao idilu, u kojoj cvjetaju dobrosusjedski odnosi, tolerancija, multikulturalizam i opća sloga, a idilu samo povremeno kvare zle namjere i osvajački planovi iz bližega geografsko-nacionalnog “okruženja”. Ovo je jedan od temeljnih motiva na kojemu počiva nova bošnjačka nacionalna ideologija, oslonjena na implicitnu ili otvorenu idealizaciju Otomanskoga Carstva i načina na koji su u njemu bili uređeni etničko-konfesionalni odnosi. Ima u događajima prošlosti mnogo hrane i dokaza i za jedan i za drugi od dva sukobljena stereotipa, ali, kao svi ideologemi, i ovi funkcioniraju tako što vrše nasilnu i sasvim proizvoljnu selekciju materijala – apsolutiziraju momente koji im odgovaraju, a zaobilaze one koji kvare njihovu shemu. A povijesna zbilja naprosto je sve to: onaj ni-bijel-ni-crn totalitet životne stvarnosti, u kojemu istovremeno su-postoje i su-djeluju i snage divergencije i snage konvergencije. Tendencija razilaženja, divergencije kao odnosa između bosanskih vjersko-etničkih skupina uvijek je poticala iz doktrinarne zatvorenosti i ideološke isključivosti religijskih sistema i konfesionalnih institucija i s njima povezanih i identificiranih političkih struktura. Antitetično u odnosu na ovu tendenciju, lociranu u sferi tzv. elitne kulture (religijski i politički život, sakralna umjetnost, rituali, jezici, respective: arapski u muslimanskom, latinski u katoličkom, crkvenoslavenski u pravoslavnom, hebrejski u sefardsko-židovskom miljeu), djelovala je logika svakodnevnoga života i tzv. profane kulture. Njezinim konvergencijskim učincima pridonosila je činjenica da je bosanskohercegovački svijet uvijek bio i ostao u veoma visokom stupnju jezično kompaktan i homogen, bez obzira na sve druge izvedene civilizacijsko-religijske razlike. Tako se bosanski kulturno-komunikacijski kontekst uspostavlja kao scena začudnoga paradoksa: na svakom koraku, iz svake komunikacijske situacije ljudi dobivaju sijaset snažnih i izravnih potvrda o istovrsnosti i istorodnosti svojega porijekla, jezika, pučke kulture, na osnovi čega se neizostavno formira jedan sloj njihove svijesti o pripadnosti; u isti mah, u toj istoj svakodnevnici, oni figuriraju i kao pripadnici nekoliko oštro diferenciranih civilizacijskih i političkih kolektiviteta, čije prvo lice je lice religije, te na toj osnovi biva formiran sloj svijesti o pripadnosti druge vrste. Važno je primijetiti da taj paralelizam pripadanja ide i kroz svakog pojedinca. Iz povijesne zadanosti da su religijski identiteti prevalentno i u dugom razdoblju življeni i prakticirani kao politički i kolektivističko-komunitarni, oblikovano je i ono drugo lice bosanske povijesne stvarnosti – lice antagonizma, fragmentiranosti i razdora. Moglo bi se, dakle, ustvrditi: ako je oficijelni diskurs religijsko-konfesionalnih zajednica u tradicionalnom životu Bosne u nečemu imao jaku ulogu i zasluge, bilo je to u utvrđivanju i ojačavanju (upravo: okoštavanju!) političkih kolektiviteta, dok je na području kultiviranja humaniteta i društvene običajnosti mnogo veća i dalekosežnija inicijativa bila na strani trivijalnoga života, i njemu svojstvenih svakodnevnih oblika komunikacije. Kako je već rečeno, sistematična znanstvena slika kulturne historije osmanskoga razdoblja u Bosni i Hercegovini nikada nije napisana. A malo što je moguće razumjeti bez uvida u odnose kakvi su bili postavljeni i zadugo vrijedili u tzv. predmodernom vremenu, praktično do posljednjih desetljeća Devetnaestoga stoljeća. Kada netko jedanput bude pristupio tom važnom poslu, morat će u samom polazištu računati s podatkom o bitnom dualitetu duhovne i kulturne situacije u cijelome tom razdoblju, koji je nagoviješten u prethodnim redcima. Evo o kakvoj vrsti dualiteta se radi. Ako se poslužimo srednjovjekovnom relacijom visoke i pučke kulture, a to nam omogućuje realna srednjovjekovnost bosanske duhovne i društvene situacije sve do polovice XIX stoljeća, onda je moguće shematski reći da se spomenuti dualitet sastoji u ovome: sfera visoke kulture obilježena je krajnjim stupnjem izolacije između triju kulturnih entiteta, dok se njihovo prožimanje ostvaruje u sferi pučke kulture. (Slika 1 shematski prikazuje to prožimanje na razini pučke kulture, koje je kompleksno: “događa” se i bilateralno, u svakoj od dvojnih kombinacija – srpsko-hrvatskoj, hrvatsko-bošnjačkoj, bošnjačko-srpskoj, ali postoji i prostor interferencije svih triju elemenata.) Shematizirajući i dalje, može se reći: na jednoj strani, u sferi visoke kulture, imamo tri zasebne kulture, a na drugoj, u sferi pučke kulture – zajednički fond kulturnih modela i stvaralačkih zakonitosti. U ovu sliku horizontalnih nivoa valja uvesti i vertikale, to jest organsku jedinstvenost koja se uspostavlja između svake od pojedinih triju kultura i njenoga dijela pučke kulturne sfere. Pri tome je, opet, vrlo važno ne izgubiti iz vida one oblike u kojima pučka kultura djeluje prema „gore“, „pozajmljuje“ sferama triju odvojenih kulturnih tokova svoj duh integrativnosti. (Slika 2) thumb|slika 1 // slika 2 Neophodno je naglasiti da su pojmovi visoke i pučke kulture ovdje uvedeni uvjetno, kao pomoćni, jer tu relaciju (ili, točnije, prvi član te relacije — visoku kulturu) sva tri bosanska etnokulturna entiteta ne poznaju u jednakoj mjeri, a vertikalitet jedinstva u toj relaciji ne uspostavlja se na jednak način i u jednakom stupnju u svakom od tri slučaja. Ne treba zaboraviti da se sve što je rečeno uglavnom odnosi na život grada i gradskoga stanovništva. Sve do pred Drugi svjetski rat Bosna i Hercegovina bila je izrazito ruralna zemlja, s oko 70 posto seoskoga i 30 posto gradskoga stanovništva, pri čemu su te dvije sredine bile u svojim temeljnim crtama neznatno promijenjene od osmanskih vremena, kao i njihov međusobni odnos. Bio je to u socijalnom i kulturnom smislu odnos dvaju različitih, u mnogomu autonomnih i međusobno udaljenih, nepoznatih svjetova. U pitanjima elementarnih životnih potreba među njima je vijekovima razvijan funkcionalan simbiotični odnos razmjene i komunikacije, ali je u srcu toga odnosa uvijek pulsirao izrazit psihološki, kulturni i socijalni antagonizam. Grubo ga ocrtavajući, može se reći: grad je oholo prezirao selo kao necivilizirano i općenito manje vrijedno, selo je gledalo na grad s nepovjerenjem i strahom, a oba stava bila su prožeta jednakim potencijalom mržnje. Bitno je kod prikazivanja ovoga odnosa naglasiti, da na stupanj antagonizma nije prvenstveno utjecala religijska i nacionalna pripadnost građana i seljaka. Notorno su poznate, ali znanstveno veoma malo istražene i obrađene, forme socijalnoga i kulturalnoga odbijanja na ovoj relaciji unutar svake od etnokonfesionalnih zajednica. S obzirom na daleko najveću i najdugotrajniju socijalno-ekonomsku i kulturnu stratificiranost tradicionalnog muslimanskoga društva, može se reći da se taj odnos najizrazitije manifestirao baš u tom konfesionalnom komunitetu. Do najnovijega doba, na primjer, izraz balija bio je prvenstveno dio vokabulara muslimanskih građana ili feudalaca, kojim se uz snažnu prijezirno-pogrdnu konotaciju označavalo muslimanske seljake. Ne zna balija što je halijaHalija, pers. – fini rutavi perzijski ćilim. – samo je jedan od bezbrojnih idioma kroz koje je u jeziku izražen i memoriran taj odnos. Tu pomalo kastinsku sliku statičnoga društvenog sustava potcrtava i odnos spram jedne marginalne ali zanimljive socijalne grupe. U starim bosanskim gradovima to su bili Cigani, generacijama već sedentarni, najčešće kovači. Živjeli su u izdvojenim mahalama, mogli su biti uvažavani kao dobri majstori, ali u pitanjima bilo kakvoga tješnjeg socijalnog miješanja, pogotovo orođivanja, praktično je vladala rigidna segregacija. Naziv firaun, firaunka, kojim su ih zvali, sadržavao je (i zadržao do danas) snažan pogrdni zvuk. Antagonizam selo : grad zadobio je snažniju političku i ideološku dimenziju, i još više se produbio, otkako se s devetnaestovjekovnim modernizacijskim procesima stari, statični osmanski sistem konfesionalno-političkih identiteta počeo raspadati, a na njihovo mjesto počeli stupati moderni politički nacionalni identiteti. Tamo, dakle, gdje su se takav novi seljak i novi građanin međusobno počeli prepoznavati još i kao nacionalno različiti, stara odbojnost porijeklom iz socijalne sfere lako je poprimala ideološki oblik i žestinu, utoliko više što je to uvijek bilo podgrijavano političkim aspiracijama i manipulacijama iz okolnih nacionalno-državnih središta. Sva metežna vremena u Bosni posljednjih stotinutrideset godina pružaju o tomu mnoštvo primjera i tragičnih ilustracija. Veliki ustanak 1875-78. u početku sadržavao je značajnu socijalnu intenciju, dok se njegova energija, pod srbijansko-crnogorskim političkim utjecajima, nije počela okretati u nacionalno-politički smjer, te je vrlo neizvjesno kako bi se završio, da sve zajedno nije zapečaćeno austrougarskom okupacijom. Drugi primjer nam je bliži: s ovoga ruralno-urbanog, socijalnog gledišta nikada kod nas nije istražen splet pojava i procesa, u kojima se Titov partizanski pokret od 1943. ubrzano transformira, te se od avnojevske i zavnobihovske protodemokratske samo-legitimiranosti, pretvara u vojsku i režim koji se na kraju rata i poslije njega s ogromnim viškom zle strasti iskaljuje na građanskom elementu, i gdje se nikad ne može jasno razlikovati pradavni socijalni od ideološko-političkoga, a ovaj od nacionalno-konfesionalnoga motiva. Napokon, u mnogim tumačenjima nečuvenoga vandalskog divljanja u posljednjemu ratu 1992-95, koje je za metu imalo gradove i njihovo stanovništvo, pojavljivala se teza o “ratu sela protiv grada”. Nitko ju nije fundirano istražio i do kraja uvjerljivo artikulirao, tako da je, nažalost, postala opće mjesto ispodprosječne publicistike, ali ju u svojim blistavim esejima, na primjer, veoma sugestivno zastupa Bogdan Bogdanović, veliki evropski znalac i mudrac urbanologije. Kada se shemi koju smo ocrtali doda još i dinamička komponenta povijesnih mijena, biva ukratko naznačena jedna komplicirana duhovna i historijska situacija, čija interpretacija nije nimalo lagan posao. Cjelinu kulturnoga života Bosne i Hercegovine u osmanskome razdoblju, dakle, presudno određuje religijsko–konfesionalni okvir. Ova činjenica ima prvorazredan značaj za sagledavanje prirode i putova razvoja bosanskohercegovačke kulturne tradicije. Kako smo vidjeli, u osmanskoj teokratskoj državi konfesionalna zajednica bila je jedina organizacijska mogućnost iskazivanja različitih etničkih, historijskih, kulturnih, političkih i drugih interesa. Konfesionalizam kao okvir duhovnoga života osobito je presudno određivao sferu visoke kulture. Pošto se u Bosni radi o trostruko (i četverostruko) diferenciranom konfesionalno–civilizacijskom „pejzažu“, koji je k tomu obilježen antagonizmom između sva tri entiteta, jasno je koliko su se ove tri kulturne sfere morale realizirati izolirano, bez međusobnoga dodira. Tako, ne samo da nije čudno nego drukčije upravo nije ni moglo biti, da se u Bosni vremenski i prostorno simultano, k tome na malom prostoru i tako reći u susjedstvu, zbivaju ne tako beznačajni stvaralački procesi, a da jedan za drugoga naprosto i ne znaju, niti imaju unutrašnje civilizacijske potrebe te vrste. Islamska sfera visoke kulture u Bosni, prirodno, najjače se realizirala u cijelom razdoblju osmanskoga vladanja, a osobito u prva dva njegova stoljeća, dok se granice Carstva protežu daleko od Bosne na sjeveru, i dok je država zakonski i privredno stabilna. Masovnost islamizacije, orijentalna urbanizacija, integriranje u orijentalni privredni sistem i duhovno–civilizacijski krug, ukratko rečeno, objektivni su i konkretni historijski uvjeti za procvat ove kulture i umjetnosti. Za našu temu vrlo je važno primijetiti kako muslimanska kulturna komponenta počinje vidno stagnirati u drugim dvama stoljećima osmanskoga vladanja, od one prekretnice koju označava poraz Turske pod Bečom krajem XVII stoljeća, kada granice Carstva silaze na Savu, Carstvo zapada u trajnu i progresivnu destabilizaciju, a Bosna u svemu tome počinje proživljavati osobito teška krizna vremena i procese. To i u ovom slučaju upućuje na direktno proporcionalan odnos između stabilnosti sistema i rasta visoke kulture. Na ovo se logično nadodaje zapažanje da upravo od ovih vremena jačaju u okviru muslimansko–bošnjačkoga kulturnoga toka lokalni stvaralački oblici, kakav je, na primjer, alhamijado književnost. Ovo se podudara s intenziviranjem procesa u kojemu se — kroz burna društvena previranja i nemire, kroz paradoksalne i nerijetko tragične historijske okolnosti i događaje - sve uočljivije diferencira specifičan lik bosanskomuslimanskog etnosa u cjelini osmanskoga „commonwealtha“. O tom procesu upečatljivo piše vrsni poznavalac i istraživač bosanske povijesti u osmanskoj epohi Avdo Sućeska: :Islamizirano bosansko stanovništvo, samim tim što je pripadalo vjeri osvajača, nalazilo se u nešto povoljnijem položaju od hrišćanske raje, premda među njima na početku u pogledu eksploatisanosti nije bilo bitnih razlika. Postepeno se društveni položaj bosanskih muslimana poboljšavao, a osobito otkada su svi morali da učestvuju u odbrani granica Bosne i turske države uopšte. Zbog krajiškog karaktera Bosanskog pašaluka, čije su granice morali braniti, svi muslimani su, izgleda, bili vrlo rano oslobođeni od izvanrednih nameta (tekâlif-i-örfiye), ili su na ime tih nameta davali daleko manje od podanika u drugim krajevima carstva. Kada je nastalo takvo stanje, zasada se ne može određeno tvrditi, ali da su izvanredni tereti u Bosni bili rijetki, ili minimalni, vidi se iz dokumenata iz XVII stoljeća koji se odnose na Bosnu. Mislimo da su od izvanrednih nameta svi muslimani bili oslobođeni tokom XVII stoljeća, kada su se svi na određen način našli u poziciji braniča turske države, kada su, dakle, na ovaj ili onaj način, morali da obavljaju vojnu službu. Mislimo da je na toj osnovi jačala svijest kod bosanskih muslimana, većinom slobodnih seljaka, o posebnosti njihovog položaja u carstvu, za čije su očuvanje toliko puta žrtvovali svoje živote. Zbog takvog svog položaja bosanski muslimani, i feudalci i seljaci, predstavljali su do kraja najjači oslonac vlasti turskih sultana u Bosni. Ali ne samo zbog toga. U privrženosti bosanskih muslimana turskim sultanima igrao je ulogu i ideološki momenat. Zbog uske povezanosti vjere i države po islamu, koji su u Bosnu donijeli Turci, bosanski muslimani su u turskoj državi gledali svoju državu, čiju odbranu su smatrali svojom vjerskom dužnošću, kao što su u sultanu gledali šefa države, kome je kao halifi (šefu muslimanske vjerske zajednice) bila vlast povjerena od boga.Avdo Sućeska, Ajani – prilog izučavanju lokalne vlasti u našim zemljama za vrijeme Turaka, Sarajevo 1965. Sfera visoke kulture katoličko–hrvatske i pogotovo pravoslavno–srpske komponente, u usporedbi s islamskom, znatno je siromašnija, što je razumljivo s obzirom na realno–historijski položaj ovih dvaju entiteta u osmanskoj islamskoj državi. Praktično, to je — i pored načelne islamske tolerancije drugih monoteističkih religija — ipak položaj građana drugog reda. Doduše, i ovdje je vrlo važno uočiti krupne promjene u toku vremena, i u zavisnosti od mnogih izukrštanih internih i eksternih faktora. Tako je, na primjer, velika razlika između položaja Pravoslavne crkve u Bosni i Hercegovini (pa odatle i pravoslavno–srpske visoke kulture) u prvim stoljećima, do ukidanja Pećke patrijaršije i uvođenja grčkog visokog klera, od njezina položaja u kasnijem razdoblju. Osmanska osvajanja zatječu Srpsku pravoslavnu crkvu na Balkanu kao samostalnu vjersko-crkvenu organizaciju. Ona je preživjela propast srednjovjekovne srpske države i srpske feudalne kulture, i zapravo preuzela na sebe njezino ideološko kontinuiranje. Novi vladari, osmanski sultani, priznaju takav njezin duhovno-politički kapacitet, i u prvim stoljećima se može govoriti o skladnim i produktivnim odnosima između srpskih hijerarha i osmanske vlasti. Taj odnos osobito je stabiliziran nakon što je zalaganjem velikoga vezira Mehmed-paše Sokolovića 1557. godine obnovljena Pećka patrijaršija, s patrijarhom Makarijem, prvim rođakom Mehmed-pašinim. Uz velikoga vezira Mehmeda, praktičnoga vladara, kuća Sokolovićâ daje najvažnije ljude u evropskom dijelu Carstva. Ferhat-paša u Banjoj Luci i Mustafa-paša u Budimu vladaju dvjema važnim graničnim pokrajinama, a njihovi pravoslavni rođaci redom vladaju Pećkom patrijaršijom u Šesnaestom stoljeću: nakon prvoga, Makarija, slijede Antonije, Gerasim, te Savatije. Kao autonomna upravna struktura unutar osmanske države, Pećka patrijaršija je proširila svoju jurisdikciju do granica koje su se potpuno podudarale s najdaljim zapadnim, sjevernim i sjeverozapadnim granicama Osmanskoga Carstva u Dalmaciji, Hrvatskoj i Ugarskoj. Bosna i Hercegovina je teritorijalno cijela bila obuhvaćena jurisdikcijom Pećke patrijaršije, a razdoblje XVI i XVII stoljeća vrijeme je intenzivne vjerske, crkvenograditeljske, kulturne i prosvjetne djelatnosti. Tada će po Bosni biti dignuti poznati srpski manastiri i crkve (Stara crkva u Sarajevu, u Žitomisliću, Trijebnju, Aranđelovu, Papraći, Lomnici, Ozrenu, Tvrdošu, Vozući itd.), i u njima njegovana prvorazredna crkvena umjetnost – fresko-slikarstvo velikih majstora Longina i Mitrofanovića, umjetničko zlatarstvo i rezbarstvo, ikonopis. U tom postgutenbergovskom razdoblju pojavila se u Bosni i prva štamparija, koju 1529. u Goraždu drže tamošnji monasi. U njoj su doduše odštampane svega tri vjerske knjige, no, na prvu slijedeću tiskaru u Bosni i Hercegovini čekat će se stoljećima, sve do 1866. godine, kada je za vladanja Topala Osman-paše grafičar Ignjat Sopron iz Zemuna dobio koncesiju i u Sarajevu pokrenuo Vilajetsku štampariju. Slom turske ofenzive prema Evropi, sve aktivnije vezanje crkvenoga vodstva za austrijsku protuofenzivu prema Turskoj, ukidanje Pećke patrijaršije (kao ne samo vjerskoga nego i političkoga i kulturnoga integrativnoga faktora cijeloga srpskog entiteta na Balkanu), uvođenje fanariotskoga visokoga klera kojim pravoslavno–srpski narod gubi svoje autentične predstavnike, i koji unosi mnogo negativne tenzije u odnosu spram katoličko–hrvatske etničko–konfesionalne zajednice — sve će to od XVIII stoljeća početi narušavati i same pretpostavke za nastanak bilo kakvih oblika visoke kulture. Gotovo bi se moglo reći da se od ovog vremena kulturotvorni potencijali pravoslavno–srpskoga svijeta potpuno „preseljavaju“ i manifestiraju u sferi pučke kulture. Jači građansko–trgovački sloj, kao društveno–ekonomska podloga za pojavu kakvih–takvih oblika visoke kulture, pojavit će se tek u XIX stoljeću, kada čitava Bosna i Hercegovina ionako ulazi u sasvim novu kulturnu epohu. Donekle je analogna, ali u nekim bitnim elementima i drukčija, situacija katoličko–hrvatskoga svijeta u Bosni. Za razliku od pravoslavne zajednice, koja je sva u okviru osmanske države, glava katoličke zajednice je u vanjskom, neprijateljskom svijetu: Rim i Beč dva su njezina sjedišta, duhovno i političko, u koja katolici s tihom čežnjom gledaju sva ta duga stoljeća. Strukturalno, njihov je položaj zapravo apsurdan: u etničkom i zavičajnom smislu oni su čvrsta korjenika, svoji na svome, a politički i konfesionalno (što je u predmodernome dobu jedno te isto!) oni su neka vrsta dijaspore rimokatoličke “matice”, gotovo kao kakva crkvena „iredenta“! Na profiliranje specifičnog mentaliteta i kulturne akcije franjevaca, te uopće na profiliranje katoličko–hrvatskoga puka, presudno je djelovao paradoks njihovoga historijskoga položaja u Bosni i Hercegovini. To biva osobito jasno izraženo nakon utvrđivanja evropske granice Osmanskog Carstva na granicama Bosne i Hercegovine prema Dalmaciji i sjevernoj Hrvatskoj, to jest — prema Mlecima i Austriji, čime je presječen prirodni etničko–kulturni i konfesionalno–civilizacijski prostorni kontinuum. Nekako od toga vremena Rusija i Austrija intenziviraju svoju protutursku politiku, tražeći za sebe patronat — jedna nad pravoslavnim, druga nad katoličkim svijetom, aktivno se baveći različitim propagandnim i obavještajnim vezanjem toga življa za svoje ciljeve, koji su, naravno, daleko od bilo kakvog političkog altruizma. To pojačava podozrivost turske vlasti spram tih etničkih grupa, a rasulo, bezvlašće i bezakonje, koje nastupa sve intenzivnije od XVIII stoljeća, te odnose stalno pogoršava. Franjevci, i njihov puk, kao društveno–crkvena struktura izravno podložna Rimu (a Rim je sa aspekta oslabljene turske vlasti tuđinski centar opasnoga političkog i vojnog neprijatelja!) ovo pogoršanje odnosa trpe na posebno drastičan način. Za izgradnju katoličko-hrvatskoga identiteta od prvorazredne je važnosti kontinuitet i narodni karakter franjevačke redovničke organizacije Bosne Srebrene. U franjevcima bosanski katolici-Hrvati imali su kroz sva četiri stoljeća osmanskoga milet-sistema autentične političke, kulturno–prosvjetne i, naravno, vjerske predstavnike. Bitno je pri tome da su franjevci, polazeći od vjersko–didaktične svrhe, inzistirali na prosvjeti i obrazovanju, koje su sami stjecali na respektabilnim evropskim učilištima. Još je važnije da se ta aktivnost nije zadržala na svojoj primarnoj funkciji, nego se širila u mnoge druge domene i discipline: historiografiju, geografiju, pjesništvo, kroničarstvo, te prosvjetnu djelatnost. Zahvaljujući organskoj stopljenosti franjevaca s narodom i njihovoj djelatnosti, u katoličko–hrvatskom miljeu ipak se i dalje održavaju kakvi–takvi uvjeti kulturnoga izražavanja. Ono se, kako smo vidjeli, manifestira najviše i najkarakterističnije u domeni pismenosti, književnosti, jezično–pravopisnih napora i anticipacija onih ideja koje će trijumfirati na širem južnoslavenskom prostoru u XIX stoljeću. Iz ovih ovlašno naznačenih kontura bosanskohercegovačkoga mozaika, jasno je vidljivo da su se tri kulturne sfere razvijale uglavnom izolirano, a jasno je i zašto je moralo biti tako. Iz ovih naznaka vidljivi su i historijsko–interesni korijeni antagonizama koji se u različitim pojavnim oblicima i intenzitetima javljaju između svih triju etnokonfesija, osobito u drugom razdoblju turske vlasti — onome od kraja XVII stoljeća. Tu je negdje, historijski objašnjiv, i korijen muslimanskoga nepovjerenja spram kršćanskog/hrišćanskog elementa, koje je u racionaliziranoj osnovi sasvim konkretan egzistencijalni strah od vanjskih, evropskih vojno–političkih sila koje svoje imperijalne strategije kamufliraju konfesionalno, brigom i pravom na pravoslavlje (u ruskoj) i na katolicizam (u austrijskoj varijanti); i korijen recipročnoga antiturskog i antiislamskog raspoloženja kod hrišćana/kršćana; konačno, vidljivi su i korijeni pravoslavno–katoličkoga rivaliteta, koji se u ovdje tretiranom razdoblju kreće najčešće oko posve zemaljskoga, banalnog sporenja o pravo na pobir i dažbine, da bi kasnije, u XIX stoljeću, s pojavom nacionalnih ideologija, u političkoj igri čiji su se zamršeni konci potezali na velikim relacijama od Beograda do Zagreba, i od Beča i Pešte do Petrograda i Carigrada, prerastao u maligna sporenja o pravo na Bosnu i Hercegovinu, u Bosni i izvan nje. U njima se redovito operiralo, bespredmetno ali opasno isključivo, „argumentima“ o prioritetu i primatu pojedinih nacionalnih kultura. Nasuprot međusobno izoliranim elitnim kulturama, ili paralelno s njima, u profanom životu za riječ se otimaju oblici pučke kulture i komunikacije. Ona ima svoje vrijeme, svoje porijeklo, svoj jezik, svoje oblikovne zakone, svoje funkcije, svoje, dakle, elemente koji su katkada samo periferno podudarni sa svijetom pripadajuće visoke kulture, a veoma često odvojeni i različiti od njega. Bitno je za našu temu ovo: za razliku od međusobne izoliranosti sfera visoke kulture, pučka kultura je ono područje na kojemu se, između sva tri etnokonfesionalna kruga, uspostavljaju prakse i oblici uzajamnosti. Cjelina materijalne, socijalne i duhovne pučke kulture daje dosta materijala za tvrdnju o jedinstvenosti kulturotvornih mehanizama i zakonitosti koji su vladali ovom kulturnom sferom, uz posve drukčije prelamanje civilizacijsko–konfesionalnog trostrukoga raskola visokih kultura. Postojanje toga zajedničkoga supstrata nije nikakav historijski kuriozum. Bez obzira na konfesionalno–civilizacijske različitosti kojima je naš svijet izručen tako reći od doseljenja na Balkan, a naročito snažno i dramatično u periodu o kojemu je ovdje riječ, taj svijet je većinom zajedničkoga etničkog porijekla, sa zajedničkom, veoma snažnom kulturnom i duhovnom baštinom iliro-romano-slavenskoga amalgama, konačno – svijet jednog jezika i s mnogim zajedničkim crtama mentaliteta, u nekim, osobito gradskim sredinama, stoljećima izmiješan u najtješnjem svakodnevnom dodiru. Pučku sferu kulturnoga nasljedstva Bosne i Hercegovine, dakle, karakterizira visok stupanj uzajamnosti. Oni, pak, elementi u kojima se ona prepoznaje kao trojno diferencirana, ulaze u nju „odozgor“, iz civilizacijski i historijski jasno razgraničenih sfera visoke kulture. Utoliko je naše naslijedstvo ambivalentno i dijalektično, kao i kulturni identitet Bosne i Hercegovine: ono jest „zbroj“, ali jest i „umnožak“; ima i svoje jasno diferencirane nacionalno-kulturne tradicije, ali i njihovu osnovu i njihovu interferenciju koja je – zajednička tradicija. Jedan od temelja baštinjenoga bosanskohercegovačkog kulturnog identiteta je, dakle, u njegovoj civilizacijskoj spletenosti: u istovremenosti jedne zajedničke i triju posebnih tradicija. Post scriptum U spomenutom eseju o povijesnom izolacionizmu među etničkim kulturnim tradicijama u Bosni i Hercegovini, koji sam objavio prije tridesetpet godina Odjeku, bio je i odlomak u kojemu se diskutira s poznatom prozom Ive Andrića Pismo iz 1920. godine. Korisno ga je ovdje navesti, jer se iz njega prilično dobro vidi i što se je sve s nama i u nama promijenilo od tog vremena, i kako se sadržaj pojma kultura promijenio od ondašnjega univerzalno-estetskoga do današnjega političko-identitetnog značenja, u smislu cinične ali teško osporive primjedbe Terryja Eagletona, u kojoj i Bosnu i Hercegovinu uzima kao ilustraciju kako se kultura preobrazila: od jednoga estetskog područja koje je služilo kao sklonište od profanog (pa i političkog) života, pretvorila se u političko sredstvo par excellence, i tako se profanirala, ali, što je osobito važno, i demokratizirala. Eagleton to sažima u elipsu: „U Bosni i Hercegovini ili u Belfastu kultura nije tek ono što stavljate u kasetofon, to je ono radi čega ubijate“. Iz ovoga odlomka se, međutim, vidi i to da je i u tom vremenu postojala zebnja od kulturnih nelagoda i animoziteta, te da se slutila težina i važnost „civilizacijskoga ispita“. Evo toga fragmenta:Junak ;Andrićeve priče Pismo iz 1920. godine mogao je (točnije morao je) osjećati iskucavanje satova sa sarajevskih tornjeva i sahat-kula kao metaforu fatalnoga izolacionizma, jer u vrijeme u kojemu on to osjeća još su na djelu izolacionistički mehanizmi historije, čak i pojačani krvavom akceleracijom koju dobivaju od okupacije 1878. do prvoga planetarnoga rata, koji se ovdje prelomio na posebno koban i kompliciran način. :;Mi smo, danas, neosporno u znatnoj mjeri (negativno samo onda kada to neće da se prizna, kada se tabuizira) još uvijek određeni uže shvaćenom „svojom“ kulturnom tradicijom i svojom civilizacijskom pripadnošću.U onom smislu u kojem taj termin koristi Srećko Džaja u eseju Duhovni, politički i društveni kontekst pisca Matije Divkovića (Zbornik radova o Matiji Divkoviću, Sarajevo, 1982): „U trenutku Divkovićeva nastupa kao pisca u bosansko su se tlo već duboko spustili obronci triju velikih civilizacija Mediterana: zapadnoevropski u formi katolicizma, bizantski u formi pravoslavlja i islamski u formi osmanske države. Ova nam je činjenica do banalnosti poznata, ali ne i sve posljedice koje su proistekle iz tog povijesnog sklopa i na kojima je izgrađen naš današnji zajednički i posebni identitet. Naime, identitet svih nas, koji smo rođeni u ovoj zemlji, vrlo je dijalektičan. Svi smo mi Bosanci, ali je naše bosanstvo više varijabla negoli konstanta, s obzirom na našu civilizacijsku pripadnost. Mislim da uzroke tome fenomenu treba tražiti prije svega u činjenici da su sve tri civilizacije u Bosni unesene izrazito političkim putem i u razmjerno brzom tempu, a ne lagano ‘metanastazički’ (J. Cvijić), i da su Bosanci svih triju varijanata ostali u trajnom višestrukom kontaktu i sponama sa svojim izvanbosanskim duhovnim i političkim središtima Negirati to, beskorisno je, neistinito i nepametno, a nadasve štetno. No, s druge strane, mi živimo trenutak istinske planetarizacije kulture, u kojemu su pred intimnom recepcijom i organskim usvajanjem kulturnih vrijednosti pale sve barijere nacionalne, političke, konfesionalne, jezične, a ostao da djeluje kriterij univerzalnoga. Figurativno rečeno pomaknuto je simbolično značenje Andrićevih tornjeva i sahat-kula nekad su djelovali kao usmjerivač života, sad bi trebali djelovati kao činjenica kulture, estetsko-historijska činjenica, koja per definitionem priključuje, povezuje. Pa, ako je prirodno, logično, dobro da drevnu indijsku skulpturu, japanski tuš, moskovskoga Blaženoga Vasilija, katedralu iz Chartresa, ili ohridskoga sv. Nauma, ninski sv. Križ, fresku iz Sopoćana itd, itd. doživljavamo izravnošću estetske sugestije i historijske evokativnosti, neće biti logično i neće biti znak potpune lične i civilizacijske zrelosti, da nam punoću recepcije zavičajnih kulturnih činjenica i stvaralačkih fenomena ometa još uvijek djelujuća, a mrtva, nelagoda i animozitet. Radi se o ovome: s takvom nelagodom u duhu spram sebi najbližega kulturnog fenomena, ni recepcija japanskog tuša ne može biti prava ni potpuna. Naš civilizacijski ispit zrelosti polaže se ovdje; to nigdje nije tako neminovno kao u Bosni. Vratimo se Andrićevoj slici; ona nam još može koristiti. Prisjetimo se: tvarno, ona je sazdana na simbolima sarajevskih tornjeva, „raznovrsnih i raznoglasnih“, i njihovih satova, odnosno vremena četiriju raznih, „među sobom zavađenih kalendara“, i četiriju „raznih crkvenih jezika“. Ta slika ne samo da je estetski sugestivna, nego je i civilizacijsko-historijski vjerodostojna i istinita. Ali, valja se upitati: dokle istinita, s kojom dimenzijom historije i kulture ona računa, koju dimenziju ima u optici? Tornjevi, satovi, mjerenje vremena, kalendar, crkveni jezici, urbani ambijent. Sve: elementi visoke kulture, k tome, uhvaćene u kadar u još uvijek pretežno konfesionalno-religijski određenom vremenu. Kadar Andrićeve slike, dakle, hvata samo „gornje“ aspekte, ne obuhvaćajući totalitet. Ako je dopušteno oživjeti rad piščeva objektiva, on će nas nužno, vlastitom logikom, svesti u podnožje tornjeva i sahat-kula. U što? U vrevu života, u žamor svakodnevlja stoljeća, u parter historije i jedne drukčije, pučke kulture. Ona, doduše, živi u sjeni tornjeva i njihovih satova i ne može ne biti njima svaka svojima – obilježena, ali ta obilježenost daleko je od toga da je može obujmiti svu i prožeti svu. Između vremena u kojemu su pisani gornji redci i vremena današnjega pukla je cijela historijska provalija. Južnoslavenske političke zajednice kojoj je Bosna i Hercegovina pripadala gotovo cijelo stoljeće, netragom je nestalo. Prvi put nakon pradavne 1463. godine pojavila se samostalna bosanska država. No, upravo od tada bosanskohercegovačko društvo je, prvo kroz „demokratsku preobrazbu“ (prvi višestranački izbori 1990. godine), a potom kroz državno osamostaljenje (1992) te kroz ratni užas i njegovo političko zamrzavanje (Dejtonski sporazum 1995), doživjelo krajnju kristalizaciju triju nacionalnih kultura, shvaćenih baš kao sredstvo i izraz političkoga identiteta. Nikada kao danas etnička/nacionalna višestrukost nije imala jasniji i oštriji oblik društvene fragmentiranosti, i nikada kao danas disparatne percepcije zemlje, historije, kulture nisu tako ultimativno utjecale na formuliranje političkih ciljeva. Ako je u tom procesu ostalo pošteđeno i sačuvano još išta od „baštinjenoga bosanskohercegovačkog kulturnog identiteta“, koji se ostvaruje u „civilizacijskoj spletenosti: u istovremenosti jedne zajedničke i triju posebnih tradicija“ (a autor ovih redaka smatra da je ta struktura povijesno-socijalna činjenica dugoga trajanja koja nije lako uništiva, samo je moguće da je danas prešla u duboko latentno stanje), tada je jasno da je njezina reanimacija i reartikulacija moguća samo uz uspostavljanje optimalnoga društvenog i političkog okvira u kojemu bi svi elementi te strukture bili uravnoteženi i mogli na nekonfliktan način doći do izražaja. Današnja Bosna i Hercegovina suočena je s tim pitanjima dramatičnije i neizvjesnije nego ikada u svojoj novijoj historiji. Problem je, dakle, stari, a odgovori na njega moraju biti novi, jer je nova i povijesna situacija. Ali ni do tih novih odgovora neće biti moguće doći bez razumijevanja strukture o kojoj je ovdje riječ i bez razumijevanja njezine geneze. (2010) Reference Kategorija:Kultura